Attack On Titan - Burn Mark
by TheRadioShower
Summary: In the years before the events of Attack On Titan, or Shingeki No Kyojin, a temporary branch of the Survey Corps, named the Sweeper Company, tries to kill all the Titans lingering just outside of Wall Maria. This branch includes the young Captain Levi, and Petra, who just graduated from combat training. (Velvet Marcus, the main character, is inspired by Velvet Scarlatina from RWBY)


Welcome to "Attack On Titan - Burn Mark". Unlike other stories, "Burn Mark" will remain as true to the original content as possible, _without_ containing spoilers or needing the reader to have a great knowledge of the Attack On Titan universe. Reviews are appreciated. Greatly appreciated. Anyhow, let's get to the story. It all began ten years before the fall of Shiganshina:

* * *

_**Episode 1 - The Execution of a Child**_

**The Last Day of the Year 834**

It was a beautiful night with a peaceful, bright sky that called for sitting around a lovely fire and sharing stories and snacks. But instead of that, the village was ready to ignite a different kind of fire; an execution fire. Piles of firewood had been thrown around a wooden stake standing at the center of the village. Tied to this stake was an eleven year old boy named Isaac.

"Look at yourselves!" The women screamed at their husbands. "You're burning an innocent boy alive! He's just a child."

"You saw what he did. He transformed into a Titan! He is a Titan!" The men responded with. "A Titan in our village! Think of our daughters. Think of our sons. Think of yourself. Do you want to be eaten?"

After a few hours, only one woman protested against the execution, but her husband forced her to go home. Fathers, daughters, mothers, sons, children, babies, all were gathered at the center of the village. Isaac, his hands and legs tied around the stake, kept his head down. He had been whipped and beaten by the village's men. His throat was burning from screaming and attempting to convince the village he was innocent all day. His eyes were dry from crying throughout it all. His blood-stained clothes made him look like he had recently murdered. Ironic, as this was all his own blood.

Velvet, a young girl around the same age as Isaac, hid behind her father. She had always been shy, especially around new people, but Isaac had been the only person she had immediately opened herself to. Now, her best friend ready to be burned at the stake, she could only watch with wide eyes. If only she was a little braver, she would run up to Isaac and hug him and tell the town how he is a good boy and is most likely hungry after not eating all day.

Lightning flashed in the distance. Thunder boomed a short while after.

"Let's get this done, then." The torch wielder stepped forward. All the preparations had been made.

A priest quickly stepped in front of the torch wielder. "We need to give him his last rites." Without waiting for a response, the priest spun around to face Isaac. "Isaac Maverick, by Wall Maria, Rose, and Sina, I will deliver your final rites. You have been found guilty of the unforgivable crime of being a Titan. Would you like to say any last words before you are damned?"

Isaac raised his head slowly, his hair falling off of his face. One of his eyes was so swollen and black that he looked as if he was missing it. "Velvet...I'm sorry I won't be around to play with you."

Chatter exploded among the town folk. Some women resumed their protests against this unreasonable and cruel execution, but were quickly silenced by the men.

"Anything else, boy?" The priest was concerned. He wanted to cry and pray for Isaac, but he needed to be strong...but how could this boy be a Titan? He had come to the church every day, greeted the priest every day. And now the priest was delivering Isaac's last rites. He was only a little boy. "B-boy...this is your last chance to pray for salvation."

Isaac casually shook his head. "Erick, Adrian, be nice to Velvet. Don't pick on her. Ms. Olivia, I'm sorry I broke your flowers. It won't happen again."

People began crying. The women once again restarted their protest. The men, now furious, forced most of them to return home with the children. Velvet's father stayed, and so did Velvet.

"Marcus, you should take Velvet home. It isn't necessary for her to see this." The priest told Velvet's father.

"No. If she doesn't see this...she'll never forgive me when she's older."

"Lie to her. Tell her we let Isaac go."

"She isn't stupid. She understands everything." Marcus sighed. "Let me do it. Let me start the fire." He stepped forward and received the torch. Velvet fell to her knees and watched with wides eyes.

The priest began reading verses from his bible to Isaac. Marcus stood in front of the boy and the pile of firewood. Everything was ready.

"Mr. Marcus, sir, Velvet's birthday present is in my room." Isaac confessed to the man in front of him, the man ready to murder him. "Please give it to her tomorrow. I'll be watching."

After a period of weeping and hesitation, the man threw the torch onto the firewood. People expected Isaac to scream. He didn't. He accepted his death in silence, something that frightened the villagers more than they already were.

Four men promptly threw the wrapped bodies of Isaac's parents into the fire. They had been executed earlier by blade for the crime of birthing and raising a Titan in a human village. Marcus walked back to Velvet and knelt down to hug her. She was too shocked to hug back or even cry.

"We say nothing about Isaac being a Titan to whoever comes to the village after today." The priest ordered. "Inform your wives."


End file.
